


In which Eridan features heavily in a hand party but doesn't actually put his hand anywhere

by ArrogantConqueror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, i think i can tag that, it's sollux dirty talking to himself mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantConqueror/pseuds/ArrogantConqueror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://bitchtearsandbuttsecks.tumblr.com/post/32654826687/everyone-read-this-amazing-fic-my-friend-wrote-for">tumblr mirror</a>.</p></blockquote>





	In which Eridan features heavily in a hand party but doesn't actually put his hand anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandbagMurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandbagMurder/gifts).



It had been a long time. A very long time. A stupidly long time. _Ten hours_. And Sollux was going crazy.

Two days at most, Eridan had promised. He just had to go buy another stupid military book, and then he’d be back. Honestly, Sollux didn’t really understand why Eridan wanted one more military book, especially since this one was just a revised version of one he already had. But Eridan had insisted that he needed it, and so he had gone.

Leaving Sollux alone, bored, and most importantly, somewhat horny.

He had tried to distract himself with Trollian for a while, but only Karkat had been responsive. The conversation went remarkably well, at first. But after Sollux’s brutal honesty about his predicament and Karkat’s ensuing rant, Sollux had lost interest and gone idle.

After a solid ten minutes of wandering aimlessly, he resigned himself to a nap and had gone to the respiteblock. Somehow his attention span had misinterpreted “nap” for “rummaging through Eridan’s stuff”, though, and without aim or consideration half of the highblood’s wardrobe had been strewn about.

Sollux leaned against a wall, sitting on the floor, and eyed the mess he’d made. At least cleaning it up would pass some time. His gaze landed upon a black turtleneck sweater that Eridan had been favouring lately. Something that Sollux enjoyed very much; Eridan was hotter than sin in that sweater. Just the mental image of his matesprit wearing it caused a pleasant throb in his bulge.

He could always clean up the mess he’d made. Or he could have some fun before putting the toys away.

Sollux’s increasingly impatient libido agreed heartily with the latter. A wicked smirk crawled upon his lips and he snatched the sweater up, settling back against the wall. He brought the neck to his nose, his breath unaltered but for the onslaught of his matesprit’s scent.

“Naughty ED; leaving me alone,” Sollux murmured. His other hand idly slid down his torso, hesitating to brush against the nub of one vestigial leg. Its journey ended at his crotch, lightly rubbing against his growing bulge.

This was always a point of contention between them: the variance in pace. Sollux preferred to take things slow, let things build to a furious crescendo and then come down just as easily as he’d begun. Eridan, however, loved to set a vigorous, demanding tempo right from the start and have everything take place at the same level of intensity.

But Eridan wasn’t here. Sollux was free to work himself up however he pleased. And beating off to a combination of his imagination and Eridan’s scent sounded quite pleasing.

His long fingers idled at the button of his pants, flicking the zip for a few seconds. He finally allowed himself to undo his pants and pull the zip down, tugging down the waistband of it and his underwear. His bulge emerged, already slick and writhing.

Sollux watched it for a bit, eyes half-lidded as he continued to breathe through the shirt. One corner of his lips quirked up. Were Eridan here, he would have practically dived between Sollux’s legs to cradle and kiss the yellowed appendage.

And Sollux would grab him by the horn (or hair, depending upon just how sadistic he felt like being) to tug him away, scolding his avarice like a wriggler caught with his hand in the grubtreat jar. “ _I’m sorry, I don’t remember giving you permission to do that, you greedy little bitch_ ,” he would hiss.

In his mind’s eye, he’d pushed Eridan down on his back to settle on his hips, perfectly positioned and Eridan knew just how easily it would be to get what he wanted.

But not yet. Sollux had a point to prove, and he would prove it no matter how tightly Eridan’s bulge wound around his own.

Sollux’s actual bulge was curling in on itself, his left hand gripping the base in alternating pressures while his right struggled to keep Eridan’s sweater up.

“Hehe… You’re such a slut, ED,” he whispered against the shirt. The tip of his bulge twisted, eagerly responding to his words. But Sollux’s fingers stayed stubbornly at the base.

The purple-tinged bulge of his imagination jerked in kind, and roamed about between his thighs, searching. Eridan was always so excited, so ready, so avid. Sollux had to keep him on a short leash, something that he relished.

Even now, in his mind’s eye, he was swiftly taking back the control that had slipped for only a second, stopping the progress of Eridan’s bulge. Eridan would whine, as he always did, his lovely eyes grovelling.

Of course, Sollux wouldn’t be swayed. He had to remind Eridan of who was in charge, after all. He would lean back to give his highblood the perfect view as he toyed with what was just beyond Eridan’s well-trained reach.

His fingertips eased up his quivering bulge, the end immediately twining around his knuckles. He hunched over with a sharp inhale, finally abandoning the shirt. Sollux’s now free hand, unsteady with anticipation, joined his occupied one at his bulge for only a moment; long enough firmly stroke with both and for his back to arch.

Jerking his right hand away and settling back against the wall, Sollux pulled one leg up, bent at the knee. Sweat from the restraint broke out along his brow and his slick fingers trailed along his inner thigh.

“ _Sol, I’m dyin’ here_ ,” Eridan would beg. Sollux’s hand continued to stroke his bulge, alternating between quick jerks and slow caresses. He squeezed at the tip: both he and Eridan gasped.

“ _Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll give you a reward_ ,” Sollux would murmur back. And oh, from those pretty lips of his matesprit would tumble the sweetest, filthiest things he’d ever heard. How much Eridan loved him; how raw and sore his nook would be once Eridan was through with him; how sexy he was; how Eridan would do anything in the world, anything Sollux asked of him, if only he could be inside of him for even just a minute; how beautiful Sollux was and _oh cod Sol please just let me please_ …

And Sollux would acquiesce.

He jerked his hips forward and thrust his fingers up, burying two of them into his nook. It was hot; everything was hot. He scissored his fingers apart, spreading them even as the walls of his nook fought back and contracted around them. Sollux gently pulled his fingers out to wriggle his pants and underwear down further, viciously kicking them off to join the sea of Eridan’s clothing. He fell forward to his knees, legs spread, his hand at his bulge frozen as the appendage had its way with his thumb.

Once settled, Sollux’s right hand took up position again, shoving his fingers back in a little more forcefully than necessary. He indulged in it, knowing that rough is exactly what Eridan would be with him right now.

He rolled his hips down against his hand, the heel of it digging at the base of his bulge. His mind’s eye had gone wild. Eridan had him by the hips, forcing his bulge in faster, deeper, pulling Sollux down into his lap and all Sollux could do was dig his nails into Eridan’s arms and hold on.

He wanted that. God, he wanted that so badly that it almost hurt. His fingers were doing a feeble job at keeping up with his imagination. Though his bulge protested, Sollux’s left hand dove down to join his right. He skimmed along the edge of his nook, occasionally working a few more digits into himself or giving his bulge a firm tug.

So close, he was so close. He wriggled a third finger in and spread them all wide, rubbed against the walls of his nook. And that’s it, right there, _ED right there_ …!

With one last curl of his fingers, Sollux shuddered violently and came. His nook spasmed around his fingers, and for a fleeting moment Sollux wished that it was Eridan inside of him. He gasped, desperately trying to regain his breath as he felt his genetic material spill down his wrists and onto the floor. It would be hell to clean up, on top of the wreckage he’d made of Eridan’s wardrobe, but as Sollux shivered and tenderly eased his hands from his quivering nook, he decided that it had been so worth it.

Legs still spread, Sollux laid his hands by his sides and leaned back against the wall. His limbs shivered; Sollux smiled. He felt wonderful, warm and sated. With a content little sigh, he worked his legs out to stretch them and rest his bottom on the floor.

Except he wasn’t on the floor.

“Oh, no.” He winced. The soft material against his thighs, though damp, felt too familiar for comfort and he scooted to one side to examine the damage.

Eridan’s precious sweater had lost to his genetic material big time, and was now quite thoroughly soaked. Sollux made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. Laundry was his least favourite chore, but really, it was all his fault the sweater was in such a state. And though it would be a little degrading to have to clean his own material out of the shirt, Sollux knew he would do it with no outward complaint.

After all, it would be a shame if the sweater became unwearable before Sollux had the change to fuck Eridan while he wore it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr mirror](http://bitchtearsandbuttsecks.tumblr.com/post/32654826687/everyone-read-this-amazing-fic-my-friend-wrote-for).


End file.
